The New Kids
by Sherlocked Gallifreyan
Summary: So what happens when the Avengers and Loki end up in a school on Earth? Rated for some mild language and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. This was inspired by my math teacher saying that dividing by zero would break math. I own no one.

Breaking Math

The first day in Midgardian school, Loki managed to break a very important thing. He had broken math. Thor stared at his brother. "How do you break math?" he asked.

Loki shrugged. "Mr. Richards said that dividing by zero would break math," he said.

"And you just had to try it, didn't you."

"Of course! What else should I have done?"

"Accepted it. And then moved on. How am I going to explain to every single human why they can't put two and two together anymore?"

"Most of them can't put two and two together anyway," Loki retorted.

"Touché," Thor said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. I own no one. This was inspired by my own physics teacher.

Breaking Physics

Later the same day.

Mr. McKinna stood on top of the stool. "McKinnas always fall down," he said as he hopped off the stool. Sure enough, he came to the ground. "This is true for everyone and everything. Even you, Mr. Laufeyson."

"How much are you willing to bet on that?" he asked.

"So you're saying that you will fall up?" Mr. McKinna asked, curious. "Proof."

In the back, someone snorted. "Yeah, right," Tony muttered.

"Ten bucks says he falls up," Bruce whispered in response.

"You're on." The two shook hands.

Loki walked to the front of the class and stood on the stool. "McKinnas might always fall down, but Laufeysons…" He stepped off the stool as he spoke. "…have a strange tendency to fall up." And sure enough, Loki rose toward the ceiling.

"Damn it!" Tony said.

"You owe me," Bruce quipped.

Reluctantly, Tony pulled his wallet out of his backpack and shoved his last ten-dollar-bill at Bruce. That left him with... nothing. He sighed.

"What?!" Mr. McKinna exclaimed. "Let me try." He stepped off the stool and fell… up. "Loki Laufeyson, you are in so much trouble. I don't know how you did it, but you broke physics too."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. I don't know about this one… It didn't go the way I hoped it would. Oh well. It is what it is, I suppose. I own no one.

"And please be careful," Ms. Bennett said. "While the acid won't burn skin, it eats through fabric." What she failed to mention was that it only did that when water was added.

Tony and Loki exchanged a glance. Ms. Bennett didn't see it. But she would wish she had.

The class had moved to the lab bays in the back of the room. Tony and Loki worked as a team. Ms. Bennett kept an eye on them, but she left them alone usually. It was Bruce, the newest addition to her class, who worried her. He wasn't fitting in well at all, and she was afraid that either Loki or Tony, or maybe both, would start picking on him.

"Wait until someone asks her a question," Loki whispered. He and Tony kept working, looking innocent enough. Ms. Bennett turned her back on them when some girl asked her a question. "Now!" he whispered.

Tony, carrying a little beaker, walked into the aisle. He was on his way to ask Ms. Bennett what they should do with the acid when they finished. Of course, he made sure to bump into Bruce, spilling the contents of the beaker on his classmate's pants. "Watch where you're going!" he snapped, glaring at Bruce.

"I… I'm sorry," Bruce muttered.

"Tony!" Loki scolded, coming over. "We should try to wash that off," he suggested.

It took a few seconds, but Bruce's jeans began fizzing. "What?" he asked softly. The fabric started disappearing. He just stared. Slowly, slowly, his face grew redder and redder. His face was so red, Tony later reflected, that a fire truck would have been jealous. Bruce's eyes widened until they nearly popped out of his head. His jaw hit the floor. _"What?"_ he repeated.

Tony and Loki tried as hard as they could not to laugh, but when they looked at each other, they couldn't help it. They cracked up. "Welcome… We…Welcome to chemistry!" Tony gasped between laughs.

Bruce nodded. "Thank you," he said, rather calm.

Tony and Loki sat in the principal's office. They had detention for the next month. "It was worth it," Loki said.

"Completely," Tony agreed. "But somehow, I think he's gonna get revenge in the future."


End file.
